


Gives You Hell

by spiralicious



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Angst, Community: Iyhedonism, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouga isn't as over Inuyasha as he'd like to think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gives You Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for iyhedonism, Week 76 "Mamihlapinatapai," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Kouga watched his daughter, Yumi, as she was talking to Inuyasha and Kagome. He wondered if he could still call her that. She had been an infant when he and Inuyasha had started dating. He later moved in with them and became a stay at home parent. Her kids called him grandpa. But biologically, she wasn’t his. And a year ago he came home to a message on the answering machine for Inuyasha from Kagome saying she might be pregnant. Kouga kicked Inuyasha out when he came home that evening. After that, Kouga was left wondering if ending his relationship with Inuyasha meant he lost his daughter as well. He didn’t know the rules. And now he was stuck at this party and wasn’t sure why he was there.

Just then, Yumi “accidentally” spilled her glass of red wine all over Kagome’s light yellow dress. Kouga smirked as he took a sip of his drink.

Kouga watched as Yumi’s face fell when Kagome politely excused herself and handed the baby to Yumi instead of causing a scene, which is what he suspected Yumi had wanted Kagome to do. Yumi held her half-brother at arms length giving him a death glare that rivaled Sesshoumaru’s.

Kouga turned to comment on it, but Sesshoumaru had disappeared again.

Kouga looked to see how Inuyasha was handling the situation. He was half out of his chair with his eyes glued on his children. No one thought Yumi would really hurt the child but she was not happy with the situation and Inuyasha was clearly torn between trusting his daughter and running up and snatching his son out of her hands.

Apparently Inuyasha wasn’t the only one who was worried, because Mrs. Higurashi briskly walked up to Yumi to take the child from her. Hojo was right behind her with a replacement drink for Yumi. Inuyasha breathed out a sigh of relief before he noticed Kouga was watching him. Kouga looked away and took a nervous drink. When he looked back, Inuyasha was watching him intently but his ears were nervously swiveling around checking to see if Kagome was coming. It was making Kouga feel nervous and warm. He was remembering other times Inuyasha had looked at him like that and what normally followed. Kouga was wondering if Inuyasha was thinking the same thing when Kagome finally came back and stole Inuyasha’s attention. Kouga took the opportunity to get another drink.

The looks continued for the rest of the evening. Kouga guessed the reason Inuyasha hadn’t tried to drag him off somewhere more private was because Kagome was never more than a couple of feet away from him. Kouga knew he would have said no if Inuyasha had tried though. As far as Kouga was concerned, Inuyasha had made his choice and now he was stuck with it. And Kouga just couldn’t do that to Kagome, he knew how much it hurt.

Later, Yumi asked Kouga if he needed a ride home. He smiled, because she called him dad, and told her he’d just walk home.

But he didn’t walk home. He couldn’t go home. There were just too many memories. So after a lot of aimless wandering, he found himself at Sesshoumaru’s house.

Sesshoumaru let him in and offered him some wine. Kouga knew what Sesshoumaru was up to and tonight he just didn’t care.

Kouga sipped his wine while he looked deeply into eyes that weren’t quite the right color and felt the hand on his thigh that didn’t feel quite right and he decided that even though nothing was quite right, he could pretend it was. And he idly wondered if after another drink he would even care.

He let Sesshoumaru lead him to the bedroom. He pretended that someone else’s mouth was on his, that other hands were on his body. It was even easier to pretend when he was face down with his eyes closed and just let himself feel the rough fucking he was receiving. But when it was over and he couldn’t pretend anymore, he felt like he was going to be sick.

When Kouga looked at Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru’s little victory smirk turned into a frown and he stomped off to into the bathroom. Kouga took that as a hint to pick up his clothes and leave.


End file.
